Stardust
Stardust är en svensk poprockgrupp med influenser från glamrock som bildades i Uppsala av Anton Berger, Jonathan Prytz och Hampus Krona 1993. Bandet är mest känt för sina politiskt färgade låttexter och för sina extrema scenkostymer och kanske framför allt för sina skandalomsusade medlemmars mycket frivola och tumultartade privatliv. Bandet hade en tid ingen trummis eller keyboardist, men 1994 fick bandet en trummis och keyboardist Lars Hammar och Erik Ram hoppade av bandet Hollydread och kom över till Stardust istället. 1995-1996 spelade man in en EP. Vid denna tid var bandets yngsta medlem bara 16 år gammal. Den första inspelningen med bandet är från augusti-september 1996, och låten heter When you walk. EP:n fick dålig kritik, och något år senare fanns planer på att lägga ned bandet, men medlemmarna fick nytt hopp av nya kontakter. Snart fick de skivkontrakt. Under första halvan av år 1999 släpptes singeln Dragqueen Superheros. År 2000 for Stardust på turné i Skandinavien. Genombrottet kom med singeln Stardust från år 2000 och sedan dess har Stardust vuxit starkt i popularitet och framgång. De har en trogen skara fans som följer dem runt i Sverige, och de har även nått framgångar i Finland, Italien, Frankrike, Ryssland, USA, Japan, Australien, Tyskland och Storbritannien. Under första halvan av 2006 stod de inför en USA-lansering som var lite trögstartad men sedan slog ganska hårt, mycket tack vare sångaren Hampus Kronas solo-debut året innan som mer eller mindre av misstag plockats upp av en amerikansk nationell radiostation.Turnén har varit en succé för det svenska bandet. Precis innan turnén i USA hoppade bandets trummis Lars Hammar av bandet, och istället kom fd sångaren James Bernard till på trummor, sedan han förstört stämbanden i det egna bandet. Stardust fick också priset för bästa klädseln i den öppna kanalen 2006. Priset sägs ha delats ut av porrstjärnan Mickey Dragon. Bandet har gett ut fyra musikalbum: Stardust, Do or Die, The World och Close to death. Albumet producerades av Hampus Krona och Jonathan Prytz, som ihop producerat alla skivorna utom första albumet. Den första singeln från albumet heter in the Brain. Bandet upplöstes år 2007. Nyheter Det började som ett rykte på forum på internet. Sedan dök en youtube-kanal upp under namnet Stardust, och Oliver Krona, youtube-stjärna i egen rätt berättade i sin kanal att hans pappa hade ett nytt projekt och var mystisk och sedan släpptes det en video som sakta började sprida sig. Hampus och Anton satt tillsammans på en soffa och presenterade att ryktet stämde. Stardust hade återförenats. Exakt tio år senare och mer info skulle snart komma. Stardust återformades i Juli 2017. Hur många av originalmedlemmarna som är med är oklart, om det är nya med är inte heller säkert. Men det jobbas med nytt material. 14/10 2017 Släpper Stardust sin första singel på 10 år! "We all die young". Nyhetsartiklar http://ghposten.blogspot.se/2017/09/jonathan-prytz-tillbaka-i-stardust.html http://ghposten.blogspot.se/2017/09/glamrockbandet-stardust-aterforenas.html Medlemmar * Hampus Krona, sång (1993 - 2007), 2017 - Nutid * Jonathan Prytz, bas (1993 - 2007), 2017 - Nutid * Anton Berger, gitarr (1993 - 2007), 2017 - Nutid * Erik Ram, klaviatur (1994 - 2007), 2017 - Nutid * Lars Hammar, trummor (1994 - 2005) * James Bernard, trummor (2006 - 2007) * Patrik Nylund, bas 2017 - Nutid * Benjamin Sandberg, trummor 2017 - Nutid Diskografi Album * 1996 - Stardust EP * 1999 - Stardust * 2001 - Do or Die * 2004 - The World * 2006 - Close to death Länk till Stardust gamla hemsida http://www.jennelie.com/other/stardust/ Kategori:Kändisar Kategori:Information